Have you ever seen the rain?
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya vuelve a Tokio para jugar en la Winter Cup. Mientras camina tranquilamente por los alrededores del estadio, perdido en sus pensamientos, lo último que espera es conocer a una chica de pelo y ojos de color rosa que pronto lo llevará por el camino de la amargura...


**Muy buenas :)**

**En fin, hace bastante tiempo que no subo nada, y la verdad es que he estado bastante liada, además de que cuando tengo tiempo no tengo inspiración. De hecho, he dudado mucho sobre empezar a subir esto, pero me apetecía volver a estar un poco más activa en la página, y de momento no he terminado nada de lo que tengo pendiente. Espero que ahora que se acercan las navidades pueda escribir más, y sobre todo volver a mis fics de KnB. Esto es algo que empecé hace mucho tiempo, porque empecé a pensar en esta pareja y me encantaron. No sé cuánto durará, pero bueno, abarcará la Winter Cup. Aun tengo que terminar de planearlo bien.**

**Espero que os guste, o al menos que no os disguste demasiado. Gracias por leer, un beso ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

Me gustaría que lloviera.

No por nada especial, simplemente me gustan los días de lluvia. El cielo se pinta de varias tonalidades de gris. Es como si todo oscureciera. Las calles se vuelven tristes. Esa oscura visión hace que me sienta melancólico. Pero entonces, aparecen verdaderos desfiles de colores cuando la gente sale con sus paraguas. Los hay de todos los colores, y hay infinidad de estampados, a cada cual más original. Puede que sea raro, pero creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de los días de lluvia. Eso, y el sonido. No hay nada más relajante que el sonido del agua golpeando el cristal de una ventana. Me gusta dormir escuchando la lluvia.

En fin, por ahora no hay indicios de que vaya a llover pronto. Lástima. Menos mal que el frío tampoco me disgusta. En el estadio donde se celebra la Winter Cup hace bastante frío. Es el primer día, y no tengo ningún partido. Puedo relajarme.

Claro que, después de haber vivido tantos años en un país extranjero, es un poco difícil relajarte en una ciudad que apenas reconoces. En Akita ya me siento como en casa, pero aquí es como si todo hubiera cambiado. Es una sensación realmente extraña, que hace que no quiera moverme de donde estoy. Bueno, tampoco es que tenga gran cosa que hacer. Un simple paseo por los alrededores del estadio parece lo mejor.

Algunas personas se quedan mirándome fijamente, imagino que por el uniforme rosa y blanco de Yôsen. Un par de chicas me sonríen con encanto mientras me observan al caminar, y les devuelvo la sonrisa con amabilidad. La verdad es que no sé por qué siempre destaco tanto, pero supongo que está bien.

Me suena el móvil -que llevo en el bolsillo del pantalón-, y lo cojo para ver quién me llama. Ah, es Atsushi. La entrenadora debe de haber preguntado por mí. Mi gozo en un pozo, mi paseo tendrá que esperar.

Miró la pantalla del móvil antes de tocarla para contestar, y supongo que me distraigo, porque de repente siento que algo me golpea -haciendo que mi móvil caiga al suelo, por cierto-. Es más que obvio que es una persona que ha tropezado, así que intento sujetarla para que no se caiga. Oigo un pequeño quejido por su parte, y mucho antes de bajar la mirada para comprobar que está bien, sé que es una chica. No le veo la cara, sólo su pelo largo de color rosa.

- ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto con tranquilidad. Tengo una de mis manos en su cintura, y pienso que es mejor subirla hasta su brazo. Mi otra mano se encuentra en su espalda, cerca del cuello. La chica se tensa un poco, e intenta recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¡Ah! Sí, muchas gracias. Perdona.

Al escuchar su voz no puedo evitar sonreír. Está avergonzada, supongo que es normal. Tiene una voz preciosa. Decido separarme un poco, y así poder mirarla y comprobar que no le ha pasado nada. Ella parece entenderlo, y se echa un poco hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

Algo en mi se detiene.

De repente, siento como si el resto del mundo fuera más lento. Sus ojos también son rosas, pero un poco más oscuros. Desprenden una dulzura increíble, igual que su rostro. Levanta la mirada directamente hacia la mía, y me la sostiene mientras comienza a separarse de mí. Paradójicamente, todo ocurre tan rápido que sin saber por qué -tal vez por instinto- doy un paso hacia atrás.

Qué raro, las chicas normalmente no me llaman la atención. De acuerdo que es muy guapa, pero es extraño que me haya sentido así, aunque fuera por un momento. Supongo que no importa. En fin, simplemente seré amable, como siempre. Le suelto los hombros en cuanto veo que es imposible que vuelva a tropezar, y me alejo dos pasos más para respetar su espacio.

- Lo siento, esto es tan embarazoso -Dice, bajando un poco la mirada y colocándose el pelo tras la oreja. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas.

- No te disculpes, todo el mundo tropieza alguna vez -Le digo con calma, hablando en voz baja para intentar que se relaje un poco.

- Lo sé, pero no es agradable a la vista -Responde ella, frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia otro lado. Desde luego, parece que no sabe disimular su lenguaje corporal.

- Al menos podemos decir que es una forma original de conocer gente.

- No lo es, en las películas la gente siempre se enamora así -Replica, creo que sin darse cuenta de lo que dice. De repente, se lleva la mano a los labios, y vuelve a enrojecer. Vale, se acaba de dar cuenta-. ¡No he dicho nada!

Intento por todos los medios no reírme, eso causaría una mala impresión. Pobrecita, no quiero que le de vergüenza hablar conmigo sólo por haber evitado que se cayera, seguro que se está sintiendo muy mal. Pero es muy divertida. Será mejor que no comente nada, si lo paso por alto tal vez no se sienta tan nerviosa. Me gustaría que volviera a mirarme a los ojos, igual que antes.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No, estoy bien. A veces soy un poco patosa... -Murmura de repente, quedándose paralizada mientras me mira. Parece confusa, por sus ojos creo que intenta recodar algo-. ¿Tú no eres... Himuro Tatsuya-san?

- Vaya, ¿me conoces?

- Sí, Mukkun... digo, Murasakibara-kun, me ha hablado de ti -Anda, conoce a Atsushi. Un momento... ¿Podría ser la chica de Teikô, a la que llama Sa-chin? Me ha hablado de ella unas cuantas veces, pero realmente no me la esperaba así-. Perdona que no me haya presentado aun. Me llamo Momoi Satsuki.

Satsuki... Es un nombre realmente bonito. Estoy a punto de decirlo, pero creo que es mejor no hacerlo. Lo último que quiero es volver a avergonzarla, aunque sea con un halago. Vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, y siento algo cálido en mi pecho. Tiene una mirada muy agradable.

De repente comienza a enrojecer de nuevo. Tal vez la esté incomodando, a veces me dicen que me quedo muy quieto y que apenas pestañeo. Como dice Taiga, tengo _cara de póker_. Debería decir algo.

- Oh, no... -Se me adelanta ella, agachándose frente a mí antes de que pueda reaccionar, y recogiendo mi móvil. Bueno, partes de él, porque al caerse se ha desmontado-. Lo siento muchísimo. Ojalá no se haya roto.

- No te preocupes -Le respondo, acercándome un poco para mirar el dichoso aparato. Mi mano toca la suya. Algo inquieto, levanto la mirada por un momento para ver si le molesta. Parece que no, aunque tal vez es porque no se ha dado cuenta. Tiene la piel muy suave, incluso más de lo que me esperaba-. Dámelo, seguro que se puede arreglar sólo con volver a montarlo.

Me da el móvil, y vuelvo a juntar todas las piezas tal y como estaban. Satsuki observa todo el tiempo, con ansia en sus bonitos ojos de color rosa. Tras oír el último _clack_ al encajar la carcasa, presiono el botón para encender el aparato. Nada. Presiono dos veces más, para asegurarme.

- ¿Y bien...? -Pregunta, hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Mi teléfono ha muerto -Respondo yo, quizás con más tranquilidad de la que debería mostrar. En fin, sólo es un móvil, obviamente no me voy a poner a llorar por algo tan simple. Cuando miro a Satsuki a los ojos, está horrorizada. Qué mal-. Tranquila, está asegurado.

- Pero se te ha roto por mi culpa... Me siento fatal.

- No pasa nada, de verdad. En realidad debería darte las gracias, me darán uno nuevo. No te sientas mal. Y no vuelvas a pedir perdón -Digo justo cuando ella está a punto de disculparse de nuevo. Hace un pequeño gesto de fastidio, y enrojece un poco cuando le sonrío con calma. Qué chica tan divertida.

Baja la cabeza, aun avergonzada por lo que ha pasado, y aprieta las manos en el bajo de su cazadora oscura. Es de esas que tienen una capucha con pelo, de color blanco. El pelo rosa le cae sobre los ojos y sus largas pestañas. Parece que quiere decir algo, pero creo que no se atreve. Es normal, no nos conocemos de nada. Y es bastante probable que no nos volvamos a ver. Ojalá que no sea así. Satsuki me mira a los ojos, y comienza a sonreír despacio.

- Hoy he conocido a tu amiga Sa-chin -Le digo a Atsushi, mientras entramos en el hotel para ir a nuestras habitaciones. Ya ha acabado el primer día de la Winter Cup.

- ¿Ah, sí? -Dice él en respuesta, con su tono habitual que sólo muestra aburrimiento, como si realmente no prestase atención a mis palabras. Supongo que las chucherías de su bolsa son más interesantes.

- Sí. Me rompió el móvil.

- ¿Es que le hiciste algo? -Pregunta, alzando una ceja extrañado. Creo que por fin he captado su interés.

- No, claro que no. Tropezó y la ayudé, con tan mala suerte que se me cayó el aparato. Pobrecilla, se sentía fatal. Es muy simpática.

- Lo es.

Ignoro la mirada extraña que Atsushi me está dirigiendo -aun con ese gesto aburrido que tiene siempre-, y sonrío al recordar el momento en que la miré a los ojos cuando me separé de ella. Realmente tiene unos ojos preciosos. Tengo ganas de volver a encontrarme con ella.

**Continuará**


End file.
